Becomes The Tide
'''Becomes The Tide '''is the Eleventh episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Russian missile is launching their own country, as many buildings have been destroyed as the bridges are too. Russia is under attack by themselves but they don't know how, as they report the news all over the globe. Corps including Doctor Oswald, Nathan, Boyce, Harold, Decker, Samuel and his assistant, Matthew Collins sees the Russian missiles is launching their own country, to destroy themselves, as Nathan thinks someone else is doing it, as Samuel agrees and sent Nathan and his team to find out what happened, as Doctor Oswald done test on Nathan's blood pressure as it's okay, which worries him in a past couple of days. Doctor Oswald knows Nathan will be fine. Nathan and his team sees the Russian military try to find out, as the Russians are scared and hiding in their home becomes these attacks, Nathan knows another missile is coming soon, as the scrambler is disabled as Boyce and Russia agent, Dimitri to protect the president if the missiles comes. Nathan and Harold goes to enable the scanner, as it turned Chandler's forces ambush them but Nathan and Harold defeat them, as they realise that Chandler launching the missiles, instead of the KGB but they are working with him. They enable the scanners, as they search for the missile strike in the tower, where Chandler is firing from, as Nathan and Harold take his men out in stealth mode before approaching him. Chandler defeated Nathan again, until Harold helped him, as Nathan nearly had the upper hand against Chandler, as he got more of his power. Harold shut down the missile launcher, as Chandler escapes as Nathan and Harold stop the missile from overloading with the hack. Russian President got Nathan and his team a great honour for protecting him, as Nathan and his team will continue to fend Chandler. As they go back to Corps, as Samuel sees Nathan and his team knowing the missiles launched by Chandler. Nathan knows Chandler collected another power, as he becoming stronger to fight against any military and country around Earth, as Nathan tells Samuel to call every military in case, Chandler comes because he wants to be there too. Episode Moments * Chandler launched missiles, as Nathan and Harold stops them * Russian President is saved * Military is now, calling for the Corps, if Chandler arrives * Russia is saved by Corps Characters * Nathan Underwood * Samuel Ryan * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Paul Decker * Matthew Collins * Russian Military * Russian President * Corps * Dimitri Villain * Chandler * Chandler's Men * KGB Links Trivia * Russia appears again in the franchise, since Hendrix Linguistics * Nathan remembers magic Trickstro, in Hendrix Field Days * KGB is mentioned by Hendrix, years ago, as Nathan fights them for the first time Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Chandler Arc